


Hugs

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hugs, Men Crying, Monochrome, Sketches, could be shippy or not, up to you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Distraught Steve and Tony hugging.





	Hugs

Steve Rogers partially in uniform clutching Tony Stark who wears a skin tight shirt and has his face pressed deeply into Steve’s shoulder. Tony’s hair is very fluffy and curly.


End file.
